SasoDei: Young Desire
by KazuCat
Summary: Story takes place when Deidara just joins Akatsuki. Him and his red headed partner take a quick liking to each other. ;) Rated M for Yaoi. SasoDei.


After unwillingly joining the Akatsuki organization, Deidara had been taken to a place they called thier base. He was told to wait here until his partner, a red headed puppet master returned. After hearing the door creek open, he looked up to see just him. "Here, you'll need these." The red head said in a monotone voice, he handed Deidara a familiar cloak with red clouds and other various clothing. Taking the pile hesitantly, the blonde replied, "Uhm thanks, hm. What's you're name anyway? You never told me." His curious blue eyes peered up at the other male standing over him.

"It's Sasori." He said irritated, "Now change already." His cold brown eyes motioned down to the clothing. Flinching, Deidara blushed immediately, "What? Not in front of you... Turn around..." Rolling his eyes, Sasori sighed. "I don't get what the big deal is, we're both guys. But fine." Deidara pouted, "It's just weird okay?" The red head turned around, "Hurry up, I don't like to be kept waiting."

'What an irritable guy...' Deidara thought grudgingly before taking his clothes off to change, he kept a close eye on Sasori. He never looked back so maybe he could trust him afterall. After the blonde was changed he tapped the other boy on the shoulder, "I'm done, Sasori no Danna."

The red head looked back at him and Deidara could have sworn he was blushing slightly. "Okay, let's go." Sasori ordered. Deidara quickly followed closely behind him, wondering where they were going. He guessed his partner was so impatient he didn't bother with explanations "Where are we going, Sasori no Danna?"

Not even bothering to turn his head, Sasori answered him, "The leader is giving us our first mission together, he wants to see your skills." Deidara nodded and grinned, "Well with my artistic abilities, he wont be displeased, hm!" The red head cringed, his partner was sooo annoying. Always bragging about his stupid art. Sasori always felt that art should speak for itself, that bragging was unnecessary .. But seeing Deidara get all excited was kinda cute... The red head shook the thoughts out of his mind but his blush returned none the less. Good thing Deidara was behind him.

"Say, Danna, how old are you?" Deidara asked out of the blue, trying to catch up to the red head's fast pace. "What benefit does my age give you?" "I was just curious, I'll tell you mine... I'm 16...almost 17!" Deidara said enthusiastically Sasori kept walking and the blonde almost thought he would just ignore the question altogether. "I'm 31..." Sasori said monotone.

Deidara's mouth fell open, how was that possible? Sasori looked almost the same age as him. "What? You're kidding? You look so young Danna, how do you do it?" The blonde giggled. "It's kind of complicated..." "Oh?" "Yeah..." Deciding not to push it any further, he followed along silently until they made it to the leaders room. Deidara was slightly nervous... The leader of a criminal organization called Akatsuki... He would meet him, right now. He gulped.

Sasori opened the door without saying anything, Deidara followed along unsurely. "Sasori?" "What is it, brat?" Deidara wasn't sure why he called his name, or how he could answer. He couldn't tell his partner he was nervous, criminal organizations fed off weakness and he didn't want any of them thinking he was a weakling. But for some reason just hearing Danna's voice comforted him. Before he could think of a response a third person appeared. Or rather a hologram, all that was visible was a set of swirly grey eyes.

Deidara noticed Sasori quickly bow so he did the same. "Pein-Sama. We're here for our mission." Sasori said, returning to his usual stance so Deidara copied. He recalled acting this same way back when he was in Iwagakure, everyone had to obey the Tsuchikage... He didn't like the idea of being controlled again but it wasn't really up to him right now. He had to defeat the man with the red eyes before he could leave.  
"Yes, I'm giving you something relatively easy for your first mission together, all the information is in the folder over there." The hologram disappeared and Deidara suddenly felt more at ease. Sasori went over to grab the envelope. "Danna, what is it?" "Just an errand mission, pick up a few supplies for other members." Sasori said, reading over the paper. Deidara crossed his arms, "That sounds boring, hmm. Why can't we get a cooler mission? I can't even show off my art..."

"I'm sure you'll get plenty of opportunities..." Sasori said dully. "You see, we're not exactly picking up groceries..." Deidara tilted his head, "Hmm?" "Kakazu needs a new heart, Zetsu needs some bodies to snack on." The blonde cringed, what type of bunch did he get himself into? "That's kind of weird, hm. Do you have any weird orders too, Danna?" Sasori looked back at him, "I might need a body or two to construct some new puppets."

"You're kidding?" Deidara said, slightly disgusted. "I'm not." Sasori said, beginning to unbutton his cloak. Wait, he was doing what? Deidara looked over, blushing but couldn't take his eyes off of his master. Once he saw enough, Deidara was shocked. He wasn't human... Sasori was a puppet. "This is why I look so young." Sasori said, unnoticing or uncaring of his partners dismay. He buttoned back up his cloak. "You see puppets are my art, they are eternal beauty."

The red head frowned as Deidara continued to stare at him. "What? You were curious and I showed you now stop gawking at me, brat." "I think you're beautiful, Danna hmm." Sasori's eyes widened, "What?" "I just think, you could turn yourself into your art, and that's really impressive. You -are- art. Even though it's not the art I agree with, I respect you as a fellow artist." Sasori's human heart sped up...This brat couldn't have the power to make him feel... could he? "You talk too much, now let's go to our first destination." He muttered.

"Okay, Sasori no Danna! I think it's really cool we became partners, I've never had another artist to talk to before, hm." The blonde smiled, following his master out the door. Sasori wasn't really sure what to make of his new partner, he liked how he respected him, called him Danna, it was nice to know he thought so fondly of him. But it was weird, not having Orochimaru, his old partner around anymore. The two were more alike then him and Deidara, they agreed on the eternal where Deidara was his opposite... for the most part.

First on the list, Kakazu's new heart. Ofcourse he didn't just want any old heart, he had selected his candidate wisely and also instructed they take the body back for him to use as bounty. This person lived in the mist village so the two had a long journey ahead of them. "Danna, how long have you been part of Akatsuki?" Deidara asked as the two walked along the dirt road, they would have a lot of walking a head of them. Sasori turned his head, "Well I left my village when I was around 14 and the Akatsuki recruited me shortly after, so around 15 years now."  
The blonde gave him a look of amazement, "Wow that's a long time. Howcome you decided to leave your village, hm?" Sasori was a bit irritated at this interrogation Deidara was giving him but he answered none the less. It was passing the time afterall. "There was nothing left for me there so I left to pursue my art and become stronger." Deidara nodded, "I did the same thing, hm. I don't want to be held down by a village, I want to be free. I want the whole world to know of my art!" His eyes glimmered whenever he talked about his art. Even though Sasori didn't agree with it the blonde's determination was rather ...cute.

He had to stop thinking this way about his new partner... he was so much younger then him and probably wasn't interested in other guys... Maybe if he could, he could pry it out of him without being too obvious. "Shouldn't boys you're age be more interested in girls then art?" Sasori mocked, 'come on Deidara tell me your preferences...' The blonde frowned at the assumption. "No. To me, art always comes first, hm!" The red head was mad at his failed attempt, there were a few ways he could push it further but he decided all of them were way to out of his personality range. Why did he care so much anyway? Wasn't like knowing this would magically make Deidara like him...

Deidara began speaking again, catching his attention. "...And don't say anything but I don't really like girls, I like guys." The blonde blushed. Sasori had to hold himself back from blushing too, "I wont say anything. Infact, I do too." The two trailed along in awkward silence after that until Deidara broke it by speaking again; he seemed to do that often. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before, Sasori no Danna?" Sasori freaked out inside, truth was he hadn't... Which was kind of embarrassing considering his age. Would Deidara make fun of him?

"No, I haven't. Have you?" Sasori admitted. "Hm, that's kind of sad, Danna. I haven't either. Do you have anyone you like?" The blonde asked curiously while Sasori wondered if there was any meaning behind these questions. "Yes." Sasori said quickly, before he could even think about lying. Now what would he do if he asked who it was? "Who are they? Someone else in Akatsuki? Is it the man with the red eyes?" Sasori panicked, what should he say? "Yes, they're in Akatsuki but no it's not Itachi." "Oh." Deidara said, almost sulking? After that the silence continued.

Deidara's heart fell, so Sasori already liked someone? He didn't know why but he seemed to have on a crush on his strange Danna. Okay, he knew why, Sasori was beautiful, a true artist. He admired how he was so calm, cool and collected. But he was so much older then him... Surely Sasori would have no interest in a 'brat' like him...

"Sasori no Danna, I'm tired, can't we rest for a bit, hmm?" Deidara whined suddenly. They had been walking for a few hours now. "Fine, but you know I don't like to be kept waiting so make it quick." The red head replied. Smiling, Deidara went over to sit on a nearby log. They had made it to a forest clearing at the time. "Come on Danna, it's night time, I'm not a puppet like you can't we just set up camp?" Sasori groaned before joining his partner. "Fine."

The blonde got out the camping supplies from his bag, he knew the two would be gone for a few days so he came prepared. Sasori watched as he set up a small tent. Deidara went in it for a moment, and just when Sasori thought he'd called it a night the blonde emerged from the tent. He wasn't in his Akatsuki cloak anymore and instead went shirtless with blue pajama bottoms. His hair wasn't up either, he took out the pony tail and let his blonde hair lay messily down his back. The blonde didn't seem to realize it but he was checking him out.

Deidara sat beside him on the log, blushing at his partners now obvious stares. Sasori wished he could have his human body back, a body that needed sleep for a chance to sleep with Deidara for the night. Accidently cuddle up with him... to hold him and feel his body up against his... "Why aren't you going to sleep?" Sasori asked, hoping to avoid the topic of his gawking.

"Because I don't feel like it, hm." The blonde stuck his nose up stubbornly, Sasori's thoughts filling with how cute he was again. "I see." Was all he said. Deidara looked at Sasori, getting closer to examine him. "Do you sleep, Danna?" Sasori hadn't even noticed him speak, he was so close to him, his lips just out of reach. "Danna?" Deidara said unsure, "I just asked a question you don't ha-" He was cut off by the red head crashing his lips into his own. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde, making sure he couldn't pull a way from this. Even though he had never kissed anyone before, it all seemed so natural with Dei. He needed him, now.

After breaking the kiss, the two stared into each others eyes panting for breath. "D-Danna..." Deidara began, blushing uncontrollably. "Why did you do that?" Sasori looked down, appearing ashamed for his brashness, if only he had waited until Deidara warmed up to him longer. "You wouldn't believe me... but I really like you." He looked up pleadingly, for Deidara to return his feelings.

Deidara froze, Danna liked him? As if moving from his feelings, he moved in, bringing Sasori into a kiss of his own. "I like you too." He admitted after pulling away. Sasori got up, "I'll be right back, I promise it will be worth your wait." Deidara nodded unsurely, nervously awaiting the red heads return.

When Sasori got back, Deidara was anxious to know what he would be waiting for. "What did you do, hm?" The red head didn't speak, just started unbuttoning his cloak. The blonde stared and once he got threw all the buttons he put his cloak down to reveal he had a human body now. Deidara blushed, Danna was so beautiful... the way the moon light shined on him was too much. He was like a god. "How did y-" "It's a jutsu that gives me my human form for a bit of time."

Feeling his hormones go wild, he wanted to take Danna right there, or have Danna take him, however it would go. "Danna..." Deidara whispered, desire clear in his voice. Sasori joined him on the log once again, leaning in to kiss the eager blonde. The kiss was rougher then the first one, and Deidara could feel Sasori's hand making his way up his thigh as he made out with him. He moaned into the kiss, turning the red head on further as his roaming hand made it's way closer between his partners legs.

As much as he enjoyed teasing the blonde he hated waiting and making other people wait. he moved his hand to the neglected area and rubbed it softly earning a moan in return. Deidara's pants grew tight as he began going hard. "Do I turn you on, Dei?" Sasori whispered seductively, holding his hard on through his pants. "Yes, hmm." Deidara whined, clutching Sasori and pulling him closer. "Let's go lay down, I want to try something." The red head said softly, pulling gently on Deidara's hand as he led him to the tent.

Deidara followed Danna obediently, laying down beside him. It wasn't long before their lips met again and their make out session continued. Sasori felt his way down Deidara's chest, stopping at his waistband just to give Deidara some time to stop him if he didn't want to proceed. "Touch me, Danna." Deidara whined into the kiss, making Sasori himself go hard. He nodded and began pulling down the blonde's pajamas until his erection was out in his hand. Deidara moaned as he gripped onto it and began jerking it slowly. "Danna, please don't stop." He breathed, resting his head in the crook of Sasori's neck. Sasori nodded again, picking up his pace on the blonde's cock and coating it with precum.

Deidara panted into Sasori's neck, dipping his own hand down to rub Sasori's bulge Sasori grunted out of pleasure and didn't object to the blonde pulling down his pants. His partner grabbed his cock and began jerking, and began licking? Sasori pulled away out of confusion before he remembered Deidara had mouths on his hands. "You cheater." Sasori smirked, kissing the blondes nose briefly.

Deidara smirked back at him and blushed slightly, "Hey I thought you would like it, hm." "I never said I didn't." Sasori said then continued making out with Deidara as thier hands continued to jerk and in Deidara's case lick as well. He started at the base of Sasori's cock and licked his way up, teasing the tip. "Deidara..." Sasori groaned, beginning to feel the warmth seeking release. He bucked into Deidara's hand, almost ready to cum until the blonde stopped.

"Danna..." Deidara whispered, hot breath on Sasori's neck. "Would it be okay if I... you know... I want to taste you myself." He blushed for asking such a thing. "I'd be crazy to object to that offer." The red head smirked, grazing his hand by Deidara's cheek sensually. "Uhm, just I've never done it before so I don't know what feels good or not." Deidara admitted embarrassed. Sasori kissed his cheek, "Don't worry about it."  
Nodding, Deidara proceeded down to his Danna's erection. He looked up unsurely before wrapping his mouth around it, sucking gently. Sasori wrapped his fingers in his partners blonde locks, gently urging his length further into his mouth. "Please Deidara... You know I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori didn't know how great blow jobs could feel, he imagined sex with the blonde would be even better. His partners tight wet mouth and his warm toungue brushing ever so slightly felt so good. Deidara bobbed his head, speeding up eager to please his new lover.  
The red head panted loudly, unable to hold back anymore. Clutching Deidara's hair tightly but not enough to hurt him, he was almost there. "Oh Deidara!" Sasori moaned passionately as he released into his lovers mouth, bucking his hips to ride out his orgasm. Deidara almost choked but he held himself back trying to be strong for Danna. He let Sasori's dick out of his mouth with a pop, swallowing his cum. He wiped the rest off his face with his hand.

"Sasori no Danna..." Deidara moaned as the red head began jerking him again. Sasori bent down, still jerking the other with his right hand. Teasingly he licked the tip of his partners cock, causing Deidara to pant and whine loudly. Deidara bucked upwards, eager for his lovers mouth but Sasori didn't give in that easily. He moved his hands away and licked up and down the base. "Danna... I thought you didn't like making others wait..." Deidara whined.

Sasori smirked up at him, "Well this will be payback for making me wait." He kissed the tip of Deidara's cock, causing it to throb with anticipation. Giving in, the red head took him in mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Deidara clutched Sasori's hair. "Danna, don't stop." Sasori considered teasing the blonde by doing just that but he wasn't that cruel. He used his hands to caress Deidara's balls gaining some interesting noises from the blonde. "Mmph Danna..."

Soon Deidara started panting harder, sweet beading off his forehead as he neared release. "Danna, I'm going to cum..." He warned him and soon enough he shot his seed into Sasori's mouth, some leaking out down his chin. Licking his lips, Sasori shifted up to join the exhausted blonde. Deidara panted, clutching Sasori and pulling him closer. "I really really like you, Danna, hm!"

Smirking, Sasori played with a lock of Deidara's hair. "I like you too. So did you... want to go all the way?" Deidara flinched slightly, "Uhm, I don't think I'm ready yet, hm. I'm sorry I know you don't like waiting... Uhm" He babbled. Holding him, Sasori patted his back reassuringly. "It's fine, I wasn't expecting you to." "Thanks Danna." Deidara smiled, blushing slightly. "We can wait until you're ready." Sasori rubbed his nose against Deidara's playfully and he giggled in return. "Mmm... I'm beat, can we sleep now? Well me at least, you never answered me if you slept or not?" The younger boy pouted cutely then changed to a smirk. "Though I don't mind what happened instead."

"Of course you didn't." Sasori ruffled Deidara's hair, "I think I'll stay in human form for the night. You know just so I can make sure you stay warm." "Mhmm, sure Danna." The blonde teased, cuddling up to Sasori's chest. "Goodnight." He mumbled before drifting off leaving Sasori to his thoughts, and his snoring. The red head thought it was cute though.

Sasori couldn't help but feel uneasy, he should be happy Deidara had became his so willingly but something was still wrong and he couldn't quite put his finger on it... Yes, that's it. Now that he had Deidara he could also lose him, which scared him beyond belief. All he'd ever had was his puppets, which he had full control over but Deidara was a human being with a will of his own. What if he woke up and regretted it in the morning? Sasori tossed and turned, driving himself mad until he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sasori was the first one to wake up, Deidara had rolled around during the night and was now sprawled out across the tent. Smirking to himself, he began to sit up. The bright sun was harsh on his human eyes. His feelings that were once so strong last night had grown duller, "I don't even know that much about him and I was acting like we were lovers..." He mused to himself, confused with his actions.

The puppet master jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Good morning Danna!" Deidara said happily, bringing him into a warm embrace from the back. "How was your sleep?" Sasori almost cringed at how they sounded like a married couple now. "Good, now get off of me." He replied dully, making the blonde confused. "Danna, do you..." Deidara looked down sadly. "Spit it out. Do I what?" Sasori wasn't sure, he was just angry and didn't know why. "Do you regret what happened last night? I just thought we were sorta together now but you're acting all cold towards me, hmm." Deidara pouted.

Seeing Deidara's sad face broke Sasori inside. "I'm sorry, Dei. I'm just... I don't know. It feels strange to me now that I've thought about it with a clear head. I think we should forget about it." "Strange? How so? I thought you liked me?" Deidara countered, getting offended now. He didn't understand and that irritated him beyond belief. "Look, don't worry about it." Sasori said, smiling slightly and ruffling Deidara's hair playfully.

Deidara didn't smile back but instead growled with anger. "Don't worry about it? You took advantage of me you stupid prick, hm!" He slapped Sasori's hand away from him. Before the other boy could respond, Deidara's eyes already started watering up. He didn't want to cry in front of Danna, he needed him to learn his lesson not to mess with him so he did the only thing he could, grabbed his clothes and ran away.

Tears streaming down his face, he frantically ran through the forest, not going anywhere in particular except far away from Sasori. After he ran for about 10 minutes he decided it was far enough and sat down by a tree. He curled up in the fetal position and cried into his knees. It was stupid to think anybody cared about him, they didn't before and they surely didn't now. Deidara rubbed his eyes, calming down a bit.

"D'awww, look Kakuzu he's crying. Is Akatsuki too much for you?" An obnoxious voice echoed through the forest. Deidara looked up to see two men with the same cloak on as him. Great. The obnoxious one had slicked back silver hair and carried a red scythe while the other had cloth around his face, only thing visible was his green and red eyes. The blonde boiled with anger, "Shut up. It's complicated, hm."

"Leave him be, Hidan." Kakuzu said in a bored tone. "He's Sasori's problem, not ours. Now let's go. I have bounty to get." Hidan made a tsk sound and pulled out his sythe. "I just want to rough him up a little, okay Kakuzu?" He smirked evily and swung at Deidara who wasn't suspecting an attack. The blonde stumbled to the right, managing to dodge the blade just in time but he looked pathetic. Usually he was up for a battle always but right now with his heart wretched in pain he just didn't have the passion in him to create art.

A strange rattling sound alerted the three's attention and before they knew it a puppet came towards Hidan, pinning him up against a tree. The silver haired man struggled, embarrassed to have been taken down so easily. "Let me go you fucking bastard!" He yelled. Sasori came forward, "Sorry no can do, you were attacking my partner so this is your punishment."

To be continued. Will Danna save DeiDei and make up with him? ;) You'll have to wait and find out!~ 3


End file.
